The means in which to interconnect components of a system is often as critical as the components themselves. One such situation is in the connection of components carrying radio frequency signals. The connections themselves can become transmitters and receivers of the radio frequency signals. The problem is exacerbated when the interconnections are in close proximity to one another where the integrity of the information being received could be jeopardized. Other issues such as the number of interconnect, connection reliability over a wide range of environmental factors or the complexity of the components being interconnected are factors that must be weighed in the design of a system.
One application, which has an abundance of these issues, is a communications satellite. A communications satellite operates at extremely high frequencies, for example, 5–20 gigahertz thus making radio frequency coupling a critical issue. Moreover, a communications satellite handles a large number of signals simultaneously yet must be made in the smallest package possible. Along with reducing package size there is a need to reduce the weight of each component that comprises the satellite. From an interconnect perspective; the focus is on increasing connector density, simplification of assembly, part reduction, and improved reliability.
Microwave Integrated Circuits (MIC's) and Monolithic Microwave Integrated Circuits (MMIC's) are modules often used in communication satellites and other devices operating at radio frequencies. Many of the MIC's and MMIC's are custom-built module assemblies composed of microstrip substrates supported by machined Kovar and aluminum parts. These individual module assemblies are grouped together in a machined aluminum chassis to perform more complex functions. The machined aluminum chassis is a complex array of radio frequency circuit cavities, DC wiring channels and precision mounting bosses, typically custom designed for each application. The resulting assembly is complex, expensive, and capable of achieving only those functions, which are designed into it.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an interconnect that is suitable for carrying radio frequency signals. In addition, it is desirable to eliminate difficult assembly processes such as soldering in confined areas. Also, it is extremely beneficial to increase interconnect density while reducing radio frequency coupling between interconnect. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.